Green Meadows Elementary School
by Travis 2014
Summary: Elwood City school board builds a new elementary school. Arthur and them will go to it. Read and review it please.


Green Meadows Elementary school

* * *

><p>Arthur stood in front of a new school. He studied the building for a moment before turning to face the audience. "Do you know what it's like attending a new school? Well, I do, and so does m friends. This is a new school. It's ten blocks away from Lakewood, which is my old school. My new school is much bigger than Lakewood. An old building used to be here, but it was torn down because the Asbestos, and a new elementary school was built to help support the growing student population. This is the story how me and my friends adjust to our new surroundings and new teachers. I hope you enjoy!<p>

"Did you hear the news?"

The group of kids currently gathered in Arthur's tree house glanced up at the new arrival. Francine held onto the wooden ladder, peering at her friends. Brain shuffled over closer to Buster to make room and the girl squeezed in between them.

"We heard," confirmed Arthur. "We're getting new elementary school because our old one is overpopulated."

There was a couple public elementary in Elwood City along with a local preschool. Elwood City preschool. There was Lakewood Elementary, P.S. 22, Mighty Mountain elementary, and Estabrook Elementary. A sudden surge in population occurred in the past few years, and the halls were suddenly swamped with kids of all ages and backgrounds. Since it was dangerous to have so many kids cramped in one building, the school board had no choice but to order the construction of another elementary school.

"So who do you think is getting shipped over to the new school?" asked Binky. "I hope it's not me. I don't want to rebuild my reputation all over again."

Muffy frowned. "Why should we have to be relocated? We was there first!"

"It stinks," agreed Arthur with a frown. "We're going to have get used to a new school and classroom."

"Aw, man," groaned Binky, "And i just got my desk the way i like it. I put enough scratches and marks to make it feel lived in."

"What if the new school is really big?" asked Arthur in worry. "I don't want to get lost."

"Well, if we do get lost, we,ll get lost together." said Buster optimistically.

"For all we know, we might get split up." said Francine bitterly.

"They can't do that!" wailed Buster. "We have to be together! We've been together for as long as i can remember!"

"So probably not that long." joked Brain.

"Come on, guys. This is serious."

Arthur shrugged. "There's nothing we can do. We go where we're told."

"Then here's hoping we get put together." Brain leaned forward and thrust his hand in the middle of the circle they were arranged in. His friends immediately placed there hands on top of his, and the chorused.

"Together."

Green Meadows Elementary stood tall, ten blocks away from where Lakewood Elementary was located. The bricks gleamed, the grass surrounding the building was neatly trimmed, and colorful flowers were arranged under the front windows. It was taller than Lakewood Elementary, with two stories instead of one. Half of the teachers had already got hired, with some shifting and transferring between state junior schools. Each grade had three regular classes and special Education class. The layout of the school was designed that the regular classes would be on the first floor, with The Special Education classes on the second.

As the interview process for the next half started, Principal Haney of Lakewood Elementary and the school board director stood several sheets of paper, deciding which students would be transferred.

"Well, we've finally reached the third grade." said Director Jackson tiredly. "We're making progress."

"I think this one might be easier than the others." Already knowing which students were going to be transferred, he started writing down the names: Arthur Read, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Buster Baxter, Alan Powers, Binky Barns, Sue Ellen Armstrong, and Fern Walters.

"Well, that is a start," said Jackson in amusement.

"They're good kids, and while i'm sad to see them go. I'll know they'll adjust well." Haney scratched his chin thoughtfully "Though we still a ways to go."

"Then we better crack another look at those records."

They continued constructing the class list. In one of the new, clean spotless, classrooms a man named Dr. Douglas was being interviewed for the position of forth grade teacher. "So," the interviewer said, eyeing the resume. "You have a PHD in Education and plenty experience as student teacher. You also have a masters in business. "I'd say you're more than qualified and have experience. Why elementary school?"

"I like to watch children blossom at a young age," said Dr. Douglas. "And help show their strengths, and help overcome weaknesses."

"I agree with that. Well, you come highly recommended, so i can't have the job, as long have the abilities to teach at an elementary level."

Douglas smiled slightly. "Children are smarter than they seem."

The interviewer laughed. "Yes, I can't deny that. Alright, Dr. Douglas, you have the job. You are now the second forth grade teacher I've hired."

"Thank you, sir. I will do my very best to be the teacher these kids need."

"I've no doubt you will. Our first staff meeting will occur the day before school starts, so be sure to be here at nine prompt."

"Of course. I look forward to working with everyone here."

The man departed, and as the forth grade was rather large, two classes was needed. The next candidate, who applied for the Special Education forth grade teacher, position walked in with an air of confidence. Her name was Miss. Green, and she had a particular reason for wanting a job at Green Meadows she was dating the Gym teacher, and wanted be in the same building as him.

"Hello, sir."

"Hello, Miss. Green." The interviewer pulled her resume out of a massive smoothed out in front of him. "Fresh from the crop, eh?"

She grinned. "Just got my Teaching certificate a few months ago."

"You got top scoring from your field placement," the interviewer noted.

"The kids were great. It wasn't difficult."

"You understand the disciplinary polices of this school?"

Read it front and cover. If it's anything I can't handle, or something particularly dangerous, I buzz the principal. Detentions are for specific cases, such as repetitive disruptive behavior, foul language and skipping classes, first offense. If-"

The interviewer held up his hand to cut her off. "I've no doubt that you indeed read our policy manual cover to cover. So I see a Masters in Education and an Associate in business. Why Green Meadows Elementary?"

"Got to start somewhere," returned Miss. Green with a grin.

"I agree with that," laughed the interviewer. "You're hired. I'll call you later with details. Welcome to Green Meadows Elementary."

Miss. Green beamed. Thanks so much!"

After Miss. Green, five more teachers were hired the last Mrs. Goldberg for the fifth grade.

"That's all the grade covered," the interviewer said. joining Jackson and Haney in the office. "How are the class list coming?"

Haney wrote down the final student with flourish. Done. Now we need to send out letters informing of the transfer and all details."

Jackson wiped his forehead with a hankie and let out a breath of relief. "Well then, that is a good bit of work over with. I'd say we're off to a good start."

I think a break is necessary before we send the letters," said Haney shaking out his sore hand. "What do you say, gentlemen? Sugar Bowl?"

"Sugar Bowl," they agreed, and the three men set out for a snack break.

After all, you couldn't work on an empty stomach.


End file.
